


《看不见的秘密》第四章

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《看不见的秘密》共分为四章，后面三章的故事彼此相关，第四章是善条刚毅X羽张迅。本文是我很喜欢的一篇，希望你们也能喜欢啊！前两章，在《看不见的秘密》里面，第三章、第四章是单独发出来的。





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

序：2月16日  
夜幕降临后，Scepter 4的道场就像是突然被抽空了能量的容器，年轻队员们白天训练留下的气息渐渐消散，所有的一切都静默了，黑暗像怪兽一般将这里吞噬。二月的夜晚气温依然很低，但是善条刚毅却毫不介意，他习惯性站在道场前停留片刻，仿佛在倾听藏在时空夹缝里还残存的一些记忆，那些美好却又悲伤的记忆。

数分钟后，善条落寞地叹了口气，缓缓拉开了道场的滑门。大概是觉得和那些年轻队员在一起觉得格格不入，所以他总是选择一个人在这里练剑，然后在昏暗的龛灯下静坐。养成了这样的习惯，也让自己适应新身份：新任scepter 4青之王宗像礼司的盟臣。

为了消磨心中的执念和痛苦，善条已经用了十数年之久的时间。 

本以为已经能够放下过去，宗像礼司却毫无顾忌地打开了他封印在内心的伤痕。  
羽张迅。  
这个曾无数次回荡在梦中的名字，此刻化作清晰的形象浮现在他的面前。善条几乎可以感受到他的呼吸和心跳，曾有过那么多往事，就像是发生在昨天。他的王，他深爱的人，直到看到宗像礼司的登门造访，他才真正接受了这个事实：羽张迅真的不在了。

“善条，我对你来说是什么？”  
“你是羽张迅，是我的王。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我想守护着你，永远追随着你。”  
“想要守护我就要好好地活着。”羽张微笑着，琥珀色的眼睛温柔地看着他：“别忘了你还有个身份.......” 

“善条，此刻您的表情和您的称号非常相配了哟。”  
“啊，室长，我太失礼了。”

善条刚毅意识到自己陷入回忆太深竟然没有察觉宗像什么时候走进来的，有些窘地微微欠身致礼，“这个时间过来，室长您是有什么事吗？”   
“安叶会所的案子已经结束了，我是来特别感谢您肯提供线索。”宗像的笑意温和。

“是我应该做的。”  
“哦呀，您真的是这么想的吗？”宗像的手指轻轻推了下镜架，龛灯的在金边镜框上有些反光，“前代青之王羽张迅是给你下过命令吧！不要对任何人再提起这个案子。”  
咦？  
善条愣了一下，片刻后他微微垂下眼睑淡淡地答道：“羽张并没有下过这样的命令。只是——”  
“只是您不愿再提是吗？呵呵！”室长的肩膀微微放松，轻笑了一声说：“如果让您不适，我很抱歉。”  
“室长这个时间到访，不是为了几句客套吧！”善条直截了当地转向正题。  
宗像的语气非常诚恳：“scepter 4的重建的这一年以来，工作非常繁复，我希望能有您这样得力的帮手！”  
善条刚毅不动如山，脸上的表情像是冻结般得没有生气。他淡淡地说：“淡岛小姐是非常有实力的副官，伏见虽然年纪小却很能干，您这次能顺利结束安叶会所的案子，想必他也出力不少吧！室长的Scepter 4人才济济，哪里用得上我这样一个上了年纪的废人呢？”

“不，我的麾下并没有您这样的人。”  
宗像别有所指地说道，随后望了一眼他身旁的大太刀，忽然问道：“羽张迅，是怎样管理部下的呢？”

“他是个很优秀的人，不管是作为王还是朋友。”

“他把生命交给你，看得出他很信任你。”宗像赞许地微笑着，“你们私下相处地也很融洽吧！啊，抱歉，我不该提这些。”

“没关系的。”善条的声音愈发低沉了，“羽张是很优秀的王，他从没有做错过任何事，也没有放弃过任何一个队员。” 

“安叶総一郎案件中的负伤的队员田中拓也，自十三年前就住在东京中央医院。你不想提的，其实是这件事吧！“宗像平静且遗憾地叙述着：“善条，最后还有件事想问你。”

“您请。”  
“安叶総一郎竟然同意和scepter 4签订“永不雇佣权外者”的协议。羽张迅是怎么做到的？”

宗像的声音凛冽如寒风，在道场空旷的空间里回荡着。这句话，对于善条刚毅来说，却震耳欲聋。他连吃惊的表情都忘记隐藏，他怔怔地望着宗像不知道从何说起，那次的事件在岁月的冲刷中，已经化作千万个的碎片，因为室长的问话突然又从四面八方向大脑袭来。各种各样的思绪，开始呈几何倍地速度在叠加，无数清晰可见的画面，如雪花般落下。

善条不自觉地去抚摸手边的太刀，几分钟后才开口说：“羽张他啊，是个任性的王呢。”

这几句话对于宗像的问题几乎是牛头不对马嘴，而他却一副心领神会的表情，省去了敬语淡淡地说着：“这大概就是青之氏族的特质吧！看样子你对他——”

“室长。”善条打断他，如岩石般沉重的声音说道：“羽张迅的时代已经过去了。”

呵呵。  
宗像轻笑了一声，缓缓地站起身来。他重新调整了镜架，望着在龛灯的阴影下如一座大山般的身形，自言自语般说道：“说的是呢。”

“您慢走。”  
“善条。”宗像走到门口，忽然停下了脚步。他那挺拔的后背哪怕是穿着浴衣都显得格外威严，“所以说，我才是现在的青之王，scepter 4的主人。下一次执行任务的时候，您要作为scepter 4的一员和日高他们一起，为我们的大義贡献自己的力量。”

室长的脚步渐渐远去，善条紧张的肩膀总算放松下来了。这道场里，宗像礼司强大的气场似乎将那些队员的气息冲击得无影无踪，他是王权者，无比强大的存在。即便是他已经离开，这房似乎仍然充斥着他带来的压力。

那气场是冰冷的，严肃的，不容反抗的绝对权威。  
这些，是他在羽张迅身上从没有感觉到的。

那男人就像是阳光一般能照亮人的心，他的笑容能拯救最绝望的人，他的力量能震慑这世界上最恐怖的魔鬼。在那个到处充斥着血腥暴力的时代，他虽然和宗像一样亦是王权者，但实际上羽张的无奈比宗像更多。

不是不能提，而是不想提。  
安叶会所里发生的事，对于善条来说永生难忘。  
田中拓也变成了植物人，而他得到了羽张迅。  
人生中的悲喜，总是相伴而来。  
那段记忆是在太过甜蜜，又太过痛苦。

善条刚毅花了近一小时才调整好情绪，锁好道场的门后朝自己寝室的方向走去。

================================

三月底，是冬季渐渐远去，春季扑面而来的季节。万物复苏，草长莺飞，虽然早晚的气温还是不太不稳定，但已经到处是生机勃勃一片了。

盐津元刚从外面回来，他面色阴沉，行色匆匆地在走廊上快步向前，根本没有心情去欣赏春色，更不要说怜香惜玉地拂去不知道何时落在肩头上的樱花瓣。作为scepter 4的副司令，他几乎每天都很忙碌。只是，最近的工作似乎多得过头，而他的上司羽张迅却经常不在屯所。

“羽张！”  
今天遇到的事情已经超出了盐津能够处理的范围，所以他必须要找到羽张迅。可是当他火烧火燎地推开办公室的大门时，看到的是却是躺在沙发上打盹的善条刚毅。

“盐津？羽张早上就去非时院了，出什么事了？” 善条打了个夸张的哈欠，迷瞪着眼睛问道，好像根本注意到对方焦急的表情。

“亏你还有心情在这里睡觉，今天安叶会所又有人被权外者打伤，伤者身上百分之三十的骨头都骨折了，这……这真是太恶劣了！”盐津烦恼地用手掌捂着脑门，继续说道：“更麻烦的是伤者是日本二阶堂集团的公子，对方报了警，我们却无权进入勘察！”

“那也是没办法的事，虽然管理约束权外者是我们的业务范围，但安叶会所不是我们的属地嘛！”善条双手抱在脑袋后面，无奈地望着天花板。“盐津，你给羽张打电话了吗？”

“刚才我在外面联络他说是快回来了，真是急人！”盐津又看了看手表，大概是他太劳心劳力，他几乎没有给过自己什么假期，而是把所有精力都奉献给了scepter 4，以至于身材依旧挺拔的他面容却完全不像是才三十多岁的人。


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“啊，他回来了哦。”善条慢条斯理地说。

外面的走廊的确传来了脚步声，不一会儿，有人推开了房门。  
“盐津，挑重点说吧！”羽张迅端起冷掉的茶一饮而尽，然后坐在办公桌前，立刻进入了工作状态。

这小子是狗吗？居然能听出羽张的脚步声！盐津元吃惊地看了善条一眼后：“二阶堂月村的小儿子已经送去医院了，他们表示会追究到底。安叶総一郎有御柱塔那位的庇护，我们根本没有办法管束他们雇佣的权外者。”

“追究到底……吗？”羽张思考了片刻说：“如果这样的事情多发生几次，社会肯定会动荡不安啊……”

“羽张，老头子会很不高兴吧！”善条皱着眉头提醒道，“去和安叶社长协商一下，让他们赔钱怎么样？”

“呵呵，二阶堂集团可是比安叶会所要大得多的公司，对赔钱没兴趣的。”羽张摆了摆手，对善条太不靠谱的建议报之一笑。

“还有其他的办法吧！和国常路大人建议，要么让他们签订不再雇佣权外者协议，要么遵守《异能人士管理条例》，不能就这么任由他们这样下去了。”盐津元望着羽张，希望得到认同。

“今天就是去和大人谈这个，但是……”羽张轻声叹了口气，将视线转向善条：“这几天我忙着和御前交涉，都没顾上问你，最近外面有什么事情要汇报的吗？”

“没什么......特别的，你交代我留意炼狱舍的动向，这一周都没有和他们的人发生摩擦。羽张，这算是好事吧！”善条有些得意地说。  
“.......”

好事吗？  
羽张单手撑着下巴，肩头的头发滑落下来遮住了他的表情。赤之王迦具都玄示是炼狱舍的统领，是作为青之王的他最需要警惕的人。但是眼前最棘手的事情，是要解决安叶会所的问题，如果迦具都在这个时候生事，scepter 4的所有人势必心力交瘁。所幸的是，安叶会所距离炼狱舍常活动的地点较远，而迦具都还算对黄金之王有几分忌惮。

“二阶堂有自己的娱乐会所不是吗？为什么他会到安叶会所去？”羽张突然问道。

“羽张，你真的不知道吗？那个会所名义上是以赌厅为主，但实际上有很多见不得人的交易。”盐津元瞪大眼睛望着羽张，不敢相信上司竟丝毫没有关注安叶会所的业务范围。

“唔？难道还会有人比炼狱舍的勾当还要见不得人吗？”这个话题引起了善条的兴趣，“除了赌博、色情服务、黑社会毒品交易，还有什么？”

盐津的视线轮流在他们二人的脸上转动着，慢慢地解释着：“色情服务和赌厅都只是幌子而已，还有些外国的间谍在那里交换信息，非时院在里面安插的有耳目也是为了这个目的。还有，有些政客的权钱交易也选择在那里。”

“这么多身份复杂的人聚集，不会出问题吗？”羽张双手交叉喃喃自语道，思付了片刻后忽然他指着善条：“你马上去准备一套高级西装，我们晚上去一趟安叶会所。”

“我？”  
盐津惊呼道：“不行！羽张你这种身份安叶総一郎怎么可能让你进去？！如果遇到同僚该怎么办？！”他觉得羽张的建议是在荒唐，忙不迭地制止：“善条进去我太不放心了，万一出意外怎么办？”

“哈哈哈！放心好了，我会看着他不被美女勾引的。”羽张的语气意外地轻松，就像是真的要去参加派对一样。“盐津，你去帮我起草文件，就是你刚才建议的两个方案，条款要详尽，把约束三方【注：指的是安叶総一郎、羽张迅以及国常路大觉】利益及行动范围的内容明确清楚。”

“另外，通知一队队长田中拓也，晚上去安叶会所策应，我会给他安排一个身份的。”看起来羽张已经认真考虑过行动方案了，他继续说道：“我和善条太引人注意了，到时候我们做掩护，由让他去调查一下会所里有什么秘密。”

“好的，那我现在就去办。”盐津自知没有办法改变羽张决定的事情，只好按照他说的去做，快速地行动起来了。

“羽张，你在看什么？”

盐津离开了之后，谈话的气氛发生了微妙的变化。羽张整个人靠在椅子上，将双脚搭在办公桌上，头发随着椅子的摆动轻轻摇曳着，他歪着脑袋一直看着善条。架不住一直被注视着，善条有些局促地问道。

“我在看你穿上西装会是什么样，你这样的身形一定很适合欧版正装，一定很帅啊。”羽张的眼睛里藏着笑意，看得出心情比刚才放松了许多。  
善条双手撑住桌子上，有些难为情地小声说：“咱们去那种地方合适吗？那个......下面的队员说里面有、有色情服务呐！”

噗！哈哈哈！  
羽张忍不住笑出声，拍了下他的脑袋：“你是没见过女人裸体的高中生吗？胡思乱想些什么呢！我们可不是去玩的哦。”

善条不好意思地干笑了几下，他看着羽张白皙英俊的脸庞，细长的眼睛，挺巧笔直的鼻尖，那樱色的薄唇.......善条忍不住心神荡漾。比起自己可能出的状况，他更担心羽张。他身形健美，五官更是无可挑剔，智慧儒雅且阳光的气质，穿便服出行一定会引人注目，被各种女性纠缠。而这些，都是善条最不愿看到的场面。

不记得什么时候开始.......  
善条察觉到自己他张怀有别样的感情，那种类似于爱情的悸动常常令他无法安睡。有时候，他能在羽张的眼神里感觉到区别于别人的温柔，但是那到底代表着什么？善条却不得而知。

“喂——！善条！”羽张发现他在发呆，重新在办公桌前坐好提高音量喊道，“你盯着我看半天，有什么要说的吗？”

“不，没有。”  
“那就快点去准备衣服吧！”  
看着羽张冲他挤了眼睛，善条的心跳都慢了半拍。他将自己的那份担心硬生生吞下肚子，那是无论如何也不能宣之于口的秘密。

===============================

这种地方果然污秽不堪。

这就是善条刚毅对安叶会所的第一印象：门口的负责验证会员身份的侍者是年轻帅气的小伙子，里面的女性侍者都衣着暴露，仅有几片布料遮蔽重点部位身材丰满的年龄女郎。穿梭在人群中，有时连眼睛都不住地该往哪里看，刚进入不到半小时他被香水和酒的气味弄得晕头转向。在自制力方面，他相当佩服羽张迅了。

羽张穿着藏蓝色的礼服，柔顺的黑发披散在肩头，优雅淡然地在楼层间游刃有余地穿行，他似乎专心寻找着想要的信息，对其他的东西都不在意。这就是王和普通人的诧异吧！善条在心里暗暗敬佩着。

“羽张，田中呢？”善条小声问道。

羽张放慢脚步和他平行，以只能善条听到的音量回答道：“田中一小时前就进来了，如果顺利，11点我们在出口汇合。如果有不顺利，10点半在赌厅碰面。但是如果有意外情况发生，就只能看各自的运气了。”

善条能感觉到他的担心，他故作轻松地说：“田中是老队员了，不会有事的。再说，我们的王不就在这里嘛！”

“嗳，说的是的。”羽张望着他直率的脸，不由地安心许多。

“但是羽张，我们用Scepter4的身份进来真的没问题吗？”他还是对顺利进入感到很意外。  
“呵呵，我们这张脸没办法掩饰的哦，再说来都来了，还有掩饰的必要吗？”

对于会所是怎么同时为那么多人保守秘密，以及这家会所到底在经营些什么，是羽张迅此行的目的之一，欲盖弥彰反倒要坏事，所以他才决定用真实身份前来。

“我、我……”善条本来想问什么时候可以回去，一开口却发现自己紧张地口齿不清。  
“果然，你穿西装很帅啊！”羽张忽然停下了脚步，转过来轻轻地拍了拍他的胸口，发现他肌肉很紧绷，：“唔？你放松点，你的表情现很奇怪哦。”

正说着，从走廊对面走过来两个带着猫耳的性感女仆装侍者，手里的托盘上放着几杯不同颜色的饮品。羽张迅分别从两人的盘子里各取了一杯红酒，递到善条的手里微笑着说：“来，喝点酒会好一些。”

年份葡萄酒的醇香口感，纯正的香气在羽张迅轻轻摇动酒杯后四溢，他小酌了一口，正想和善条说上几句，却发现他已经一饮而尽了，酒精在胃里翻腾令他脸上的表情扭曲起来。那两个猫耳侍者捂着嘴强忍着笑正望着满脸通红的善条，羽张咳嗽了一声连忙替他解围：“我的保镖不常喝酒，你们就饶过他吧！”说罢，从口袋里掏出两张万元大钞放在托盘里当做是小费。

女侍者们这才收住了笑声，从善条身边经过的时候，其中一个女孩故意用胸部碰了碰他的手臂。那柔软弹性的触感惊得善条连退了了好几步，羽张从后面扶住他：“呵呵，鬼善条也有害怕的时候吗？”

“羽张！你知道我不擅长对付女人！”  
“哦，是吗？那以后还要恋爱结婚呢，这可怎么办才好！”羽张侧过脸，半开玩笑地说。  
“我要一直在你身边，所以不会结婚的。”  
“善条，你......”  
羽张停下脚步，善条正一脸严肃望着他，那表情真不像是喝醉了。

“羽张以后会结婚吗？”


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

没想过这个问题。

这是羽张的真心话，但是这种场合不适合谈这个话题，他垂下眼睑淡淡地笑了一下没有回答善条。眼前就到了走廊的尽头，羽张看了下手表，10点30分，应该下楼去了。

“这一层是休息区，我们去赌厅看一看吧！”  
他站在台阶上，抬起头看了看等待他回答的善条，暗示他尽快进入工作状态。

赌厅里果然是人最多的地方， 每个人都带着风格各异的眼罩，大概是因为有这基础的伪装，所以表情和动作都相当夸张，各种不同的赌博工具的周围聚集着不同发色体态各异的人，娱乐的气氛越发高涨，钞票、筹码、筛子的声音，人们尖叫嘶吼的声音，还有一些沉默着的细语声交错着，羽张却感觉到了死亡和血腥的寒意。两人戴好眼罩后，羽张轻声说道：“怎么没看到田中……你四处看一下。”

“你也要小心。”善条点了点头，朝赌厅的另一端走了过去。

===============================

田中拓也，是羽张迅成为青之王后的第一批盟臣，完善了scepter 4的职能后，就成了第一行动队的队长。曾在特种警察部工作过的他，有着相当优秀的应变能力，更难得的是，他很年轻。羽张第一次见到田中的时候，拥有着IQ190的高智商的他只有21岁。对羽张迅迷信般的信任，也从没有怀疑过羽张让他做的事。

进入会所的首要规矩，就是不允许拍照，不允许带手机以外的电子产品。

事实上，手机也只是摆设而已，这里面手机除了打电话是无法上网的，连发短信也是不可能的，产生交易就必须使用会所指定的电脑，每个人都有自己的专属网路，专属密码，所以不用担心泄密的问题。监控设备几乎是全覆盖的，除了卫生间，但是每个人都会去的地方，是藏不住秘密的。  
必须要想想办法啊.......  
田中在这里周旋了半小时仍然一筹莫展，在看到猫儿女仆侍者的时候，忽然灵机一动。

“今天都没遇到大手笔的客人，我才收到十几万的小费啊！”  
“直子你运气够好的了，我才收到七万日元。我去换件衣服吧！”  
“那套兔耳装怎么样？......”  
“好啊好啊，你穿白兔，那我穿黑兔吧......”

两个十几岁的女孩在前面有说有笑，光洁白皙的背在灯光下显得格外刺眼，田中尾随在后面忽然觉得自己像个猥琐的大叔。那两个女孩应该是要去更衣室，要说有什么地方不容易被人怀疑，便是女更衣室。去那里刺探情报的话，稍有不慎就会被冠上变态狂的名声，如果什么也没有的话更是得不偿失。

安叶会所一定有什么要命的东西藏在这里，才让那些人乖乖遵守会所的规矩。为了欺骗摄像头，他开始东倒西歪步伐凌乱，在各个房门上都看了一遍，俨然是在找厕所的醉汉。

==========================

“社长，有人朝大房过去了，是个生面孔，叫高野慎一，身份是北海道药监局的局长秘书。 ”监控大屏前人员汇报着，在他身后不远处坐着的便是安叶総一郎。

“真是学不乖啊，想要从这里拿回他们的东西，就应该派几个像样点的人来。大浦，你去处理一下吧。” 安叶総一郎圆滚滚地身子坐在后面的老板椅上，轻轻晃动着就像是非常享受这种猫抓老鼠的游戏。

“是。”身后一个秘书模样的男人应声后，掌心中出现了一个半透明的魔方。大浦泽源轻轻拨动着魔方的各个面，就像是摆弄玩具。

忽然，安叶的视线停留在左上角赌厅监控视频上，表情有些僵硬了。圆盘似的脸上，眼睛被肉挤成一条缝。大约过了一分钟，安叶从转椅上站起身，大浦赶忙扶住他：“社长，您这就要回去了吗？”

“到负一楼，有贵客到了。不亲自去迎接，恐怕被人家笑话我不懂礼数。”  
秘书纳闷地问道：“对不起，您说的贵客是？”

“scepter 4的司令，也就是青之王羽张迅。”

==========================

羽张迅对看到的这一切感到背心发冷。

赌局开得很大，有些人就算是带了眼罩也能知道是谁，那些在官厅道貌岸然的家伙，在这里展示着动物的贪婪性。还有些外国人，操着各自的母语在吧台或者角落里交谈着，以及隐秘的手法交换着U盘或者信封之类的物品。这种事情竟然能在众目睽睽之下进行，丝毫不害怕暴露身份。为什么大家能如此的无所顾忌......羽张隐隐地感觉事情有些不妙。

羽张在人头攒动的大厅不动声色地移动着位置，并试图尽快找到自己队员。不安，如同冬天的浓雾散不开，那种感觉就像是擅自踏入沼泽，再不离开将会难以脱身的恶寒萦绕在心头。羽张判断眼前的情况，认为立刻离开这里才是明智之举。  
然而，已经来不及了。

“这不是scepter 4的司令羽张迅吗？您大驾光临真是我们的荣幸啊！”

一个肥胖的身躯迎面移动过来，矮胖的身躯上支撑着圆滚滚的光头，四十多岁的年纪连说话的声音都显得油腻，他脸上的笑容表现出极大的真诚。但是，羽张却觉得这张虚伪的笑脸十分恶心。

“安叶社长您好！我也想偶尔放松一下，没想到您这里实在太有趣了！”羽张决定在没有找到队员前先应酬他几句，也为他们争取一点时间。

“请随意，今天只要是您的消费全部免单。”安叶将视线转向左边五米左右的距离，客气地说道：“那边的大个子，也是和您一起来的吧！”

被他从监控里看到是他意料之中的事，没想到连善条的事安叶也上心了。善条刚毅注意到这边的情况，快步赶了过去。

“善条刚毅，是我的得力助手。”羽张迅介绍道，“这位是安叶総一郎社长。”

这时候，有个年轻的男性侍者跑过来在安叶耳边说了几句后，安叶的表情变得更加愉悦了。他摸了摸下巴，昂着头望着羽张：“这些都是些小玩意，不如我们去个安静点的地方，给你看个有趣东西。”

“什么……意思。”羽张眯起眼睛，连带着旁边的善条都神经紧张起来。

“哦，大个子。你叫善条对吧，呵呵看我这记性。”安叶一行人正向旁边的包厢走去，忽然停下脚步，摸着光溜溜的脑袋说道：“三楼有不少好女孩，好好玩一下吧！特别是308室，可能是你认识的人哦。”

羽张迅明显感觉到心跳加速，他咬着牙努力克制着情绪，望着善条的眼神十分冷峻：“你快去吧，别让‘人’家等太久。”

善条凭借着和羽张一起工作多年的经验，对他的话心领神会，事情已经快到无法收拾的地步了。他等不来乘坐电梯了，迅速地朝楼梯间跑去。

===============================

308室，是女更衣室。  
善条小心翼翼地推门进去，里面并没有人。到处都是女孩的内衣，香水味和少女的体味让人晕眩。他忍不住皱起眉头快步朝里走。更衣室的两侧都有长廊，其中的一侧尽头，可以看到一个很大的玻璃窗。

那边是一个十平方左右的小房间，一个穿着白西装的男人趴在地上。

“田中！田中拓也！醒醒！ ”  
善条被惊呆了。他使劲儿拍打着窗户大声呼叫着，直到那男人缓缓坐起来，他才松了口气。

田中没有受外伤，精神却很萎靡的样子。他看到善条后眼神亮了一下，挣扎着爬到玻璃窗边的时候，在嘴里扣了一下。他用手指抵住玻璃窗底部示意善条看一看。原来这玻璃窗也并非密封，靠近下方有一厘米左右的空隙，大概是只为了透气设计的吧！善条的手指碰到一个很小的像是手机存储卡一样的东西。田中扶着窗户站起来，注视着善条轻轻地摇了摇头，能听见他微弱地声音说道：“这个房间是异能者打造的，出不去的。”  
“你感觉怎么样？”

然后他指了指右面屋顶，善条顺着他指的方向可以看到，有一个直径约6厘米的管子，有些白色的不明气体正不断地泄进去。 

短短几分钟，田中又像是被剪断吊线的人偶般，重新又跌坐在地上。

得救他出来！  
这都是安叶那个魂淡干的好事！但是...... 

在他急得满头大汗，很快意识到即便是他铁块一样的拳头砸玻璃窗没有用，想要回去找羽张的时候，大概在更衣室中间的位置，忽然落下的一道铁门，连大叫不好都来不及，善条就被困在这狭小的空间里。

田中，你千万要坚持住......  
大约过了十分钟，田中坐在那里没有任何反应了，善条觉得膝盖有些发颤，腋下的汗水凉浸浸，急于寻找破解这个牢笼的办法，大脑里却一片混乱。

“咔哒！”  
在靠近玻璃窗的位置的墙上，弹出来一个托盘，三个装满红酒的高脚杯递了出来。

喝了这个，就能救他吗？还是说，喝了这个，我就可以出去了？  
没有时间考虑更多了。  
不胜酒力的善条一口气将三大杯喝完后，果然，铁门打开了。

酒精在他胃里翻腾着，不断冲击着大脑，在下楼的时候就觉得天旋地转，心跳加速冷汗流。跌跌撞撞地来到负一楼，人群嘈杂加上并不明朗的光线，他只能扶着墙壁才能勉强站稳。

==============================

羽张迅从监控设备上目睹了刚才在308发生的那一切。他嘴唇紧闭着，眼睛有些充血，浑身僵硬地坐在沙发上，冷冷地说：“安叶社长，您这样做怕不合适吧！”

“恐怕是司令你做得不合适吧！想知道什么问我或者国常路大人都可以，竟然用这种手段，啧啧！”矮胖的男人轻轻地摇着脑袋，眼神和语气都透着不屑。

忽然，有青色的光从羽张迅的身体里渗出，渐渐波纹式光晕，那是随着空间被压缩时的分光现象，这些微微晃动的青光包裹在他的四周。青之王的概然性偏向力场展开时，任何武器都是徒然，更别说普通权外者的异能根本不足以匹敌。那些青色的钻石星辰在房间里闪耀着，羽张的表情显得格外凛然。

“哎呀！青王之力真的好美啊！但是羽张迅，我劝你不要这样哦。”安叶双手合十赞叹道，接着又说道：“你若轻举妄动，这个视频便会立刻上传网络，全世界都知道你羽张迅的部下不仅是偷窥女性的色情狂，还妄图偷窃资料。这可是个大新闻啊！还有，这里毕竟是黄金之王的属地，你真的都不顾忌一下吗？”

可恶！！不能，再让这家伙诋毁田中的名誉，还有Scepte 4的声誉。他说的对，不能轻举妄动，否则不是掉入他的陷阱了吗……

“失礼了。”  
羽张迅的牙齿咬得呵呵作响，缓缓收起自己的圣域，径直朝门外走去。


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“尊贵的客人，不喝一杯吗？全日本只有我们这里才有的美酒哦。”  
善条还没明白怎么回事，就被女侍者们包围住了。

黑发扎成两个马尾，上面的猫耳显得格外可爱，将将圆润的胸部紧贴在善条的手臂上，将手里精致的托盘递到他的面前，像猫一样眼睛水汪汪地望着他，而另外两个女孩也举着手里端着的酒杯托盘，那些酒水都是善条没有见过的品种，他动作大一点就会有打翻酒杯的危险。汗水顺着鬓角不停地淌进胸口，他喉咙发干头昏脑涨，求救般地在人群中也在寻找羽张的影子。

“善条。”看到这种状况，羽张只好先替他解围，“对不起，他已经喝太多了。”  
安叶総一郎慢慢地走上前，笑得十分狡猾：“羽张，我的会所里还没有人拒绝过女孩子们送的酒，不喝一杯就走，太不给我面子了吧！”

羽张迅的脸色有些发青，他看了看那个黏在善条身上的女孩，眉头不悦地蹙动了一下，却没有任何动作。  
“那田中——！”  
“善条！”羽张粗暴地打断他，然后转向那个矮胖的男人，语气很是委婉：“那个不小心的孩子，社长自有处置吧！”

“哈哈哈哈！放心放心！他大概是太累了，今晚就留宿他在我这里。明天一早送他会scepter 4如何？”

“可是田中他——！”善条急着想说出话，忽然觉得舌头有些麻痹，太阳穴涨得发疼。

“大个子，别害怕。”和安叶比起来，善条就像一座山一样魁梧，安叶昂着头看着他说：“我保证他活着回到scepter 4，这样你该放心了吧！”

“既然安叶社长这么说，”羽张迅停顿了一下，继续说着：“我没有什么不放心的。时间不早了，我们先告辞了。” 

羽张转身要离去的时候，突然——  
玻璃器皿破碎的声音，金属托盘落地的声音，女孩跌倒尖叫的声音。  
将在场所有人的视线都引到了羽张和善条这边。不知道是羽张没有注意到侍者站在身后，还是安叶故意安排的，总之是被泼了一身的酒。  
看了一眼湿透的西装外套，衬衣的胸口被白色和紫色的饮品弄得一塌糊涂，不仅仅是衣服连带裤子一起都遭了秧。他双拳紧握脸色十分难看地看了看地上那两个女孩，只见她们跪坐在地上不停地道歉。

“混蛋！你是怎么做事的！羽张先生，真是抱歉，我让人带您去休息室清理一下吧！”安叶総一郎训斥了女孩，又立刻向羽张道歉，那谦卑的态度越发让人恶心。

冰凉的液体令人很不舒服，羽张皱着眉头一直沉默着，简单地擦拭后，“善条，我们走。”

尽管如此，羽张依然保持着冷静沉着的神态大步向出口走去，所有人都在为他让路，脸上带着奇怪的笑容。呼吸有些急促，似乎所有人都在用嘲笑的目光看着他。羽张迅并不是因为衣服被弄脏而感到窘迫，而是感觉到那些视线中带着恶意和杀气，还有得意的笑容。

“羽张，我......！”  
走出安叶会所后，微凉的风吹来羽张的头脑似乎清醒了不少，而善条情况似乎有些糟，他靠着路灯柱慢慢地坐到地上。

羽张赶忙过去扳过他的脸一看，不由地倒吸了一口凉气：善条的身体烫得吓人，而且双手抱着肩膀不停地发抖，充血的瞳孔有些涣散地望着远处。  
“跟我来。”羽张四周看了一下，犹豫了片刻还是架着他的胳膊从地上拽了起来。

处理这一身的狼狈，让身体不适的善条暂时休息一下，在就近的酒店里入住是最好的决定。

一路上羽张的头发在善条的脸颊上来回骚动着，隔着衣服也能感觉到对方的体温，他的脸庞，他的呼吸都近在眼前。善条看得出神，他鬼使神差地将手伸向了羽张的脸，在那微凉细滑的皮肤上轻轻摩挲着：“羽张……”

“唔！”羽张被吓了一跳，但马上恢复了常态，看了看神情有些恍惚的善条：“呵呵，你怎么了？再忍耐一下，马上就到了！”

两个人的脚步有些踉跄，找到和房卡对应的房间立刻推门进入了。羽张先将善条安置到床边坐好，顾不上自己一身湿漉漉的，赶紧给他拿了瓶纯净水。

“羽张，田中他、他.......救他啊。”善条的牙根打着哆嗦。  
“我知道。这件事你别管了，先睡一会儿吧！“羽张紧绷的脸看得出他心情有多糟糕。

“这个，是田中拿出来的。从缝隙塞给我的。”善条显然是喝醉了，他强打起精神从裤袋里掏出交给了羽张。 

惊讶的神情显得格外悲伤，他默默地将存储卡放进口袋。那担忧难过的表情，善条从未见过，他不禁轻轻地抚摸着羽张的头发，温柔地吻住他冰凉的双唇。羽张并没有拒绝他，这令他感到无比的惊喜，从刚才的试探渐渐变得大胆，顶开他的牙齿，舌头在羽张的口腔里地舔舐着，碰到他敏感的上颚时能感觉到他的轻颤，善条立刻吸住他还有些犹豫的舌尖将自己的气息传递过去。

“唔！——善条，放开！”感觉到善条大手在他身上胡乱摸索着，他是在索要更多。这时，羽张突然推开了他：“你喝醉了，先睡一会儿吧！我现在要回屯所一趟。”

“羽张，对、对不起！”为自己的冲动感到莫名的羞耻，善条的脸红得像柿子一样。

“这可是田中拼命拿到的东西，必须尽快送回去......”羽张拍了拍西装上衣口袋，语气颇为沉重。随即有看看自己满身的酒渍，“我这一身狼狈，也该回去换一换了。”

大概是看出善条有些挫败的心情，羽张苦笑了一下，温润地掌心轻轻地抚摸着他的脸，在那唇上轻轻印下一个吻，便推门离开了。

羽张迅.......他吻我了！？  
他不敢相信地抚摸着那滚烫的唇瓣，幸福感变成一阵晕眩使他栽倒在床上，酒精的作用下头脑变得昏昏沉沉，怀着各种复杂的情绪陷入了沉睡。

========================

这是什么地方？！  
善条被火烧火燎的干渴惊醒，睁开眼的时候，外面的天还灰蒙蒙未到早晨。他闻到了一股刺鼻的酒味，那不是他昨晚上喝下的葡萄酒的气味，而是来自伏特加高度烈酒。他坐起身向窗户的方向看去，有一个人正坐在那里自斟自饮，赶忙打开床头的台灯。

“善条，你醒了啊！”羽张正在自斟自饮，看了一眼震惊中的善条。  
“你在干什么？你这是喝了多少酒啊！” 说真的，善条不敢相信眼前的人是羽张。  
他双腿微分坐在椅子上，虽然穿着外套衬衣，胸前的扣子却是全解开的，单手扶着脑门眯缝着眼睛处于半醉半醒的状态。从脸上从脖子，以及雪白的胸口上都有水渍，看不出是洒落的酒还是汗水。

羽张迅歪着脑袋看着他：“没什么，就是想喝一点。”

“对了，田中拓也呢？有消息了吗？”  
“他回来了。”羽张一边说着，又给自己倒了杯酒，没头没脑地问了句：“善条，你说我是谁？”

“羽张，你醉了。”  
善条走过去按住他刚刚端起来的杯子，望着他有些迷离的眼睛，心跳渐渐快了起来。正想问他怎么了，那男人突然搂住他的腰，将脸贴在他的腹部，口齿不清地又问了一遍：“我是谁？” 

“你是我的王。”

善条的手轻轻地抚摸着羽张的脸颊，抬起他的下巴，那双从未有过半分犹豫的眼睛里，此刻透出深不见底的痛苦，那紧蹙的眉心微微抽动着。善条将他从椅子上拉了起来，羽张迅整个人就趴在他的肩头。

善条能感觉自己的心都要跳出来了。无论如何都忍不了了，他吻住羽张的双唇，贪婪且热情地亲吻着，霸道地撅住他舌尖在他嘴里肆虐着，顾不上涎液顺着嘴角滴到羽张的胸口，直到唇瓣被他的牙齿咯得生疼，羽张感觉连呼吸都要被他夺走了，任他的手在敞开的衣服内摸索着。什么都来不及感受了，只有善条的掌心，好烫。

善条从没想过羽张的皮肤会如此细致光滑，从肩胛到脊柱，然后滑向腰部，线条优美地令他惊叹。碰到皮带扣只犹豫了片刻，善条的手滑了进去，抓住了羽张结实的双臀大力的揉捏起来。

能感觉到羽张的身体明显的颤抖了一下。然而，他的手缓缓抱住善条的肩膀，生涩地回应着，虽然嘴里已然有了血腥味，舌根被撩拨有些麻痹，却仍然没有放开他。

“唔......哈.....哈！”  
善条发觉到他有些窒息，赶忙放开他的唇瓣。羽张垂下眼睑，脸上泛着红晕，大约是发现自己与善条赤裸的身体紧贴在一起，有些尴尬地移开了视线。善条舔了下嘴唇，情欲升腾地比他想象地更快，试探地挺起腰轻轻地碰羽张的下腹，粗重的呼吸喷声暴露了他的想法，他轻轻地舔着怀里人小巧的耳垂呢喃道：“羽张.....羽张，我、我想......”

“可以哦。”  
羽张的手轻轻抚摸着他的头发，简单几个字却像是下了很大的决心。他抬起眼睛望着善条，那眼神温柔极了。


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“嗯……！”  
本就被酒精弄得头昏脑涨的羽张，被推倒在了床上的时候有些错愕。  
除去了他多余的衣物，善条的手指顺着锁骨一路向下抚摸着，执拗地揉掐着小巧的乳尖，直到它圆鼓鼓地挺起来，终于忍不住覆上火热的唇对已经变成艳红色的乳头施虐起来。

不多时，类似于细微电流般的酥痒感迅速传遍羽张的全身，最后汇集在下腹，他意识到那不寻常地肿胀感是什么。他眉头轻蹙，咬着下唇发出一阵阵叹息。

羽张迅终于忍不住叫出声：“善条，别、别弄了！胸口那里......唔！”  
当看到羽张的身体泛起了粉色，知道他来了感觉了善条的心里产生了狂喜。

“你这里，好硬啊......” 

忽然下体有了被握住的感觉，羽张意识到自己的一切都暴露在善条的面前了。只是善条那粗糙的掌心对于敏感的阴茎前端来说太过刺激，咬住嘴唇也没有阻挡住呻吟声不断溢出。

“我想舔一下......”  
羽张的性器在他的手中完全勃起了，笔直地挺在小腹上微微颤动着，那涨红的肉冠上，不断溢出的前列腺液也宣告着主人的情欲有多么的高涨。羽张焦急地扭动着腰，细弱无声般地说：“别问啊……”

羽张的体味，简直令善条疯狂。他抱住羽张的臀部，顺着经络天弄着含住龟头的时候能感觉到那小孔在扩张，将他分泌出的体液全部舔舐掉了。善条吮吸的同时舌尖在那上面来回扫动着，感受着阴茎的悸动。

“唔！不、不要这样，善条.....啊.....”  
这对于羽张迅来说太过刺激，大脑里一片空白他失声叫了出来。性快感很快堆积如山，理智在濒临奔溃的边缘，然而善条并没有停下来的意思，手指顺着股缝向下探去，在穴口的位置按揉着。

“羽张，你、你放松点。”  
虽然一边逗弄前面一边伺机进入的做法很狡猾，但是现在也只能对他说抱歉了。粗硬的指节慢慢探入的时候，善条有些担心地看着羽张，他满脸通红从脖子到胸口满是汗水，避开善条的眼睛声音颤抖着说：“前面......别、别碰了，我、我就要......啊！”

“我、我知道了。”  
他的那里很紧，善条花了不少功夫才进入第二指。肠道里湿热异常，他小心地调整角度去寻找着羽张的敏感点，但是看着迷乱的表情实在太诱人了。再一次，吻上那鲜红的嘴唇，纠缠着对方的舌尖挑逗着。忽然，善条的唇上传来的刺痛。

“善条！！”  
羽张的腰猛地弹起，太过刺激的感受令他不小心咬了善条。他浑身颤抖着，搂着善条的脖子大口地喘息着。善条顾不上嘴里的血腥味，紧紧地抱住他。看到他眼角的泪水突然慌了神：“羽张你、你怎么了？”

“好舒服......”  
无意识呢喃出声的羽张，那琥珀色的瞳孔升腾起一片雾色，搂住善条的脖子让两人的身体重新贴在一起。抵在小腹上面善条的性器又硬又烫，羽张有些尴尬地将视线投向别处，凑近善条的耳边小声说道：“但是，不够.......啊！”

善条本来很克制的欲望顿时翻江倒海，用力扳开羽张的双腿，发现那里轻轻地收缩着，性器肿胀地颤抖着，蜜汁在小腹上湿漉漉一片，再没有比这更淫糜的景象了。

“我要进去了，可能会疼的，所以......”善条看了看自己下腹快要爆炸的阴茎，对进入羽张的身体没有把握。

“快点.....进来。”羽张咬着唇说着，用小腿在那亢奋性器上轻轻地蹭了几下：“都变这样的，忍得不辛苦吗？”

善条抵住那入口，咬紧牙关慢慢推进，而羽张紧闭着眼睛抓住床单努力让自己接受他。好不容易进入后，善条那被紧紧吸住地性器舒服地浑身颤抖，伏在羽张的身上贴着他腹部抽插起来。

“唔！啊！怎么、么这样！”  
羽张以为自己能忍住不发出那种羞耻的叫床声，但没想到善条竟然用这种姿势。善条每动作一次，他那坚硬的腹肌就会在羽张贲张的性器上摩擦一次，又疼又痒又难过又舒服，他想制止善条都语不成句。偏在这时候，善条似乎掌握了要领，冲着那肠道深处情欲的机关用力进攻起来。找不到纾解焦躁的办法，羽张只能扭动着腰。呻吟声终于变得断断续续地呜咽声，只能牢牢抓住善条的肩膀。

“善条.....唔…….你轻一点，轻、啊！！”

强烈的性快感令善条根本不能分神听他说话，浑身的每一个毛孔都在要求他释放，抽插的动作撞得羽张胯骨生疼，快感排山倒海般地翻腾着，只感觉腰心涨地好难受。

忽然，善条再次抓住他的性器，拇指在铃口揉弄着：“羽张！哈！我要去了！”  
这种动作简直是犯规，他不安地扭动着身体，感觉自己就要被折腾得发疯了。后穴传来善条性器射精的颤动，过于强烈的性刺激让他达到了前所未有的高潮。

全身心得到纾解的羽张，理智无法承受的狂喜和满足感化作泪水在脸颊缓缓滑落，抱住善条结实的后背，他感觉到自己终于找到了可以委托生命的人，于是他吻住善条的唇，两人的唇舌不顾一切地交缠着。

“对不起，羽张。我、我好像、像又——”

羽张迅感觉到后穴里有异样的时候已经来不及了，善条将他拉起来跪在床上，这种姿势令他羞耻不已，大声抗议道：“善条，你干什么！我不要这种的！啊——”

喉咙里，忍不住发出一声闷哼，被比刚才更大的力道打开身体，饱胀感刺激地羽张双膝都在颤抖，背后传来的是善条粗重的喘息声和低吼。肉体撞击的淫靡声音在房间里回荡着，他彻底混乱了。分不清现实与虚幻，只身沉沦在欲望中。羽张半勃的阴茎在呜咽声中不断溢出的蜜汁滴落在床单上，而善条则在急于释放中愈发用力的贯穿他的身体。  
这是情欲的陷阱，根本没有回头路。

不知道该说些什么。  
那白皙柔软的身体上遍布指痕，下体更是一片狼藉，头发散乱在枕头上。善条小心地帮他清理了腿间的液体，为刚才失去意识的羽张盖上被子，静静地坐在他身边，那表情看起来纠结极了。

“善条，你后悔了吗？”  
“我不后悔。”善条轻声地回答，羽张的脸上荡漾着恬静诱惑地表情，那红晕显得格外色气。他按捺住澎湃地情欲，舔了下嘴唇：“羽张才是，你刚才醉了吧！”

“呵呵。”羽张轻笑了一声，眨了眨眼睛说：“怎么会，我是王。”

他酒已经醒了。善条能感觉到他内心的悲伤，却连问的勇气都没有。  
“那我就是你手里的剑。”善条自嘲道。

“不，你是善条。”羽张撩开黏在脸上的头发。“不过从今以后，你多了个身份。”  
“唔？”  
“你现在回屯所去，盐津知道该怎么做。”  
“那你呢？”善条担心地问道。

羽张想要调整一下姿势，谁知后穴传来一阵刺痛，而性器更是酸痒的难受。腰上没有一点力气的他蹙紧眉头，叹气道：“托你的福，我现在起不来身。”

善条本想道歉，却被羽张的手指抵住嘴唇：“不要道歉，这就当是我们的......秘密吧！”  
===========================

“怎么会这样......？”  
善条刚毅回到屯所的时候，每个人的表情都很沉重。直到他来到盐津元的办公室， 才终于知道了事情的真相，也终于解释了羽张迅那反常的举动。

“田中拓也是凌晨四点钟送回来的，人已经昏迷了。去医院救治的时候，医生说.......脑细胞受到重创，没有苏醒的可能了。”盐津元十指交叉，说话的声音沙哑且沉闷，为了这件事昨夜恐怕一夜都没有睡。

“那么，我们现在该怎么做？”善条下意识地握紧双拳，盯着盐津的脸。

“去御柱塔直接和国常路大人谈。”盐津元从办公桌前站了起来，望着他：“也可以说是去战斗。”  
“什么意思？”  
盐津正要出门，忽然停了下来：“羽张呢？”  
“他、他有别的事情要做。”善条轻轻咳嗽了一声解释道。

===========================

国常路大觉端坐在茶台前，眼神颇为严厉地望着盐津元和善条刚毅，紧张的气氛起码僵持了五分钟，老者才缓缓开口：“到底是什么事需要你们来上报？羽张迅怎么没有来？”

“scepter 4的司令另有要事不能前来。我们无意冒犯，还请您先看看这个。”盐津元微微点头致歉，然后递上了一个USB磁盘。  
国常路向上挥了下手，一个带着兔子面具的人马上抱过来一台笔记本电脑。大概是知道事关重大，所以他连问里面是什么都省去了，直接点进去。里面的内容令他那岩石般的脸庞产生了一些细微的变化，震惊和生气、还有无可奈何。  
“这份资料应该还有副本吧！”

“当然。”盐津在回答的时候丝毫听不出畏惧，而是和国常路平视着。  
“羽张迅的条件是什么？”

“要求安叶会所签订永久不再雇佣权外者的协议。”盐津一口气说出来后，顿时觉得胸口舒畅多了。“大人，如果说scepter 4和安叶総一郎同是为这个国家在服务的话，就算是您也不能过于偏袒吧！”

“那名队员的事我听说了，安叶虽然是按照规矩办事，但做的有点过头了。”国常路眼角微微下垂，思付了片刻：“羽张迅这次意外地强硬呢。”

昨晚上.......到底发生了什么？善条刚毅愣住了，昨晚上的事情在他脑海里竟是一片空白，太过用力地回忆就像是用绳子勒住脖子般令人窒息。

“让安叶马上过来。”  
“是。”  
国常路拿起旁边的电话，简短地说了这句后就挂断了。

盐津元不知道国常路到底要做什么，现在羽张迅也不在，叫那个老狐狸过来到底要怎么应付，说实话心里没有多大把握。


	6. 第6页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

沉默中度过了二十分钟，一个矮胖的中年男人走了进来，沉重的身体在地板上制造出了不小的动静。

“大人，您找我。”  
“你的会所出了这样的纰漏，不是一句道歉就能解决的。”国常路瞪着他。  
“呃！”大概是明白了这句话的意思，安叶的脸色变得有些难看了。

盐津元的心跳突然加快了，他看了看安叶，又将视线转向了老者。  
“哦，大个子，你没和羽张在一起吗？”安叶咧着嘴笑了，接着说道。

这是......谁？  
他说话的声音在善条刚毅的脑海里回荡着，却怎么也想不起他是谁，盐津元惊诧地看着发呆的善条：“喂！善条，你怎么了！”

“副司令，不用担心，这种药对身体没有妨碍。”安叶心不在焉地解释着，转而对国长路说道：“大人，现在这种局面该怎么解决？还请您示下。” 

“羽张迅，一定要这么做吗？”国常路沧桑的脸上没有笑容，炯炯有神的眼神注视着盐津元。  
“这里有羽张迅的手信。”  
只见他从口袋里掏出一张纸，善条并不知道有这封信的存在，神情紧张地望着他，盐津轻声读出了信的内容，令在座的所有人都意想不到。

“我等scepter 4众人以守护日本稳定健康的秩序为己任，为促进日本经济尽我等所能，为保护一般民众正常生活不受异能者侵害作为行动的基本准则，守护正义不被亵渎，我青之王羽张迅，自始至终在配合非时院国常路大觉大人的指令下完成以上使命。若大人的指令违背scepter 4的中心理念，致使我等受到不必要伤亡，我愿辞去scepter 4司令一职，以捍卫我所实践的正义及守护秩序的原则。”

什么？！羽张他......！善条耳边响起一声惊雷，简直不敢相信听到的话。

“呵呵，没办法。羽张迅他是王呢。”  
老者喃喃道，接着望着盐津：“把磁盘的所有副本都拿过来。”  
“那您的意思，同意签订这份协议了吗？”  
国常路叹了口气，微微点了点头：“安叶会所，永不得雇佣权外者。”

“您说什么？这怎么能行？！——”安叶総一郎肥胖的身躯晃动了一下惊叫道。然而，当他迎上国常路严厉的视线时，顿时被那气势压得喘不过气来。

“别说了。已经，被将军了。”老者的声音沙哑着。

=============================

在安叶総一郎签署了那份后，scepter 4立刻将所有被辞退的权外者抓捕到案，以及对安叶会所进行的彻底清查，在羽张迅的带领下，大家工作的非常辛苦，整整花费了一周的时间，这件案子才算是结束了。

这天中午，羽张邀请善条一起去天台坐一会儿，那严肃认真的表情令善条的后背发紧。自从酒店回来后，他就像是一副什么也发生过的样子。虽然在善条看起来，他的举手投足比从前更加有魅力了，但在羽张强大的威严下，他也不敢有半分造次。

“田中的努力，总算是没有白费。”  
“是啊，希望所有的一切都没有白费。”  
“那个手机存储卡里是些什么东西，那老头子竟愿意妥协。”善条好奇地问道。

“是足以撼动政坛根基的丑闻证据，照片、文件等等。要控制下面的人，仅仅靠权势是不够的。但是这些东西一旦放出去，就会引发轩然大波啊！老爷子肯定分得清孰轻孰重啊......”

羽张双腿微曲坐在地上，他昂起头望着天空，发丝随着微风轻轻摇曳着。

“但是，你为什么会提出辞去scepter 4司令？”善条忍不住接着问道，紧挨着羽张坐下来。

“这个司令的职务并不是守护正义必要的装扮，而青王之力，才是守护正义和秩序的工具。如果我也像迦具都一样，自由自在地行使王之力，老爷子会很为难吧。”羽张歪着脑袋，浅笑了一下。

“但你不是那样的人啊。”  
“所以啊，还是你了解我啊。”羽张轻轻地靠在善条的肩膀上，被强烈的太阳光刺得有些睁不开眼。

“你是不是故意写那封信的？”善条这才渐渐明白了羽张的意图。  
“不这样做，他又怎么会让步呢.......“  
“羽张，我问你啊......”他的发丝有些钻进自己的脖子，善条被搔弄地心痒难耐，他轻声问道：“你以后会结婚吗？” 

“不可能的吧……”  
“那你说的我多了一重身份的意思是——？”  
“唔.......我们做了那种事，还想只做我的部下吗？”羽张迅琥珀色的眼睛望着善条，意味深长地笑着，那神态美丽又恬静。

善条情不自禁地伸手将他的发丝撩到身后，轻轻地将脸凑过去。  
“不行。”  
羽张将他推开，轻声嘀咕着：“我可不想在这种地方被你抱。”

这个意思是......  
善条的脸倏地红了，他半张着嘴不知道说什么好呆呆地看着羽张。

“如果你今天再敢做得那么过分的话——”羽张站起身来朝楼梯间走去，将那个一脸复杂表情的善条留在身后。

“我保证不会了！喂，羽张！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！你真是个笨蛋啊！”  
楼道里传来羽张迅爽朗地笑声。 

===============================

终：

今天善条上班的时候十分不在状态，因为他浑身酸疼，昨晚做了一夜的梦。

梦见了羽张迅，这可以说是他最幸福的事。

羽张迅是他的王，是他的爱人。这一点从遇到他的那一天就确定了，从没有犹豫过。  
虽然是很久以前的事了，梦里面的一切都那么真实，真实而沉重着。忽然胸口发闷，如同窒息般的难过，梦醒后的残酷变成了蚀骨的疼痛，他急促地喘息着，用仅剩的右手捂住了胸口。

“您要是不舒服地话，建议去保健室看一下。”  
那个清澈而有力的声音在身后响起，善条总算是从梦幻中彻底清醒过来了。  
“我没事，老毛病了。室长，您有什么事吗？”

“哦呀，您还是防备着我的啊！”宗像礼司微笑着自说自话地坐下了，拥挤的办公室到处堆放着资料，他似乎毫不介意。“继续昨晚上的话题，羽张迅是个怎样的人？” 

善条沉默了片刻后，苦涩地回答道： “他……是个任性的王，是我的王。”

The end


End file.
